


A Fight for Freedom

by spookynoodles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, connor also doesn't shoot himself, connor is leader of jericho, markus got kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookynoodles/pseuds/spookynoodles
Summary: So basically the au takes place where connor doesn't shoot himself and becomes leader of Jericho. Also Markus got kicked out but he redeems himself later. Also I'm a beginner so feedback is greatly appreciated. On more thing, feel free to ask questions!
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was sitting at them table watching the news with a gun in hand. He lost him didn't he? The one person that helped him realize there's good in the world. North had failed. All of Jericho was dead. There's no doubt. He's probably dead. It felt like losing another son. Suddenly he heard something from the TV. 'There are thousands of androids marching towards the hart plaza at this moment'. It was him. He was alive. "Connor?", Hank said. 'The android leading them appears to be an RK800 model, the most advanced prototype'. Hank was shocked. All of the deviants were dead. Right? But there he was. With thousands of androids. The camera had zoomed in where Connor was.

"What are we going to do?", one of the AP700s asked. Connor looked at the camp. "We need to free them", Connor said. The androids looked at him waiting for orders. Connor knew exactly what he was going to do. He gave a special location to all of the androids and how to get there. "Give this location to the androids at the camps", Connor said. "Some of us might get hurt but if it means us getting freedom that's what we'll have to do". The other androids nodded and Connor gave them a signal to raid the camp and save the other androids.

Hank was paying very close attention to the news. They were zooming on what was happening and suddenly it switched to something else. "What the hell?". 'As of right now the troops are fighting a group of androids raiding the camp, so far we're outnumbered but we're sending more soldiers at this very moment'. The news only showed the man in the helicopter and Hank couldn't see what was going on, but he kept paying close attention. Suddenly the man said that they were signing off. Hank tried switching other news channels to see if there was anything about the android revolution, unfortunately there wasn't any. Hank shut off the TV and looked at Sumo. "It's ok Sumo. He'll be alright...", the saint bernard let a out a worried whimper. If Connor made it through the Cyberlife tower he should be able to survive through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me feedback :)

Connor and most of the other androids had made it back to the abandoned church alive, while the ones who haven't were still on their way back. It was a small place but it would have to do for now. He never thought that he would have to take the responsibility of being deviant leader, not only that but there was also no one to help him and give him advice. Markus on the other hand did, yet he took advantage of them and failed them along with all the other deviants. Connor didn't want to end up like him. He was willing to do whatever he could to prevent him from failing them. He wanted to make sure that he did the best he could. It would be a tough job but he was willing to do it. He looked around at the new Jericho. Everyone was somber. Many of them had lost hope. Not only did all of Old Jericho die but their original leader abandoned them. The freighter was destroyed and now they had to stay in a small rundown church with no spare biocomponents. The first android Connor had deviated walked up to him. "Connor?", the AP700 asked. "Yes?", Connor replied. "I want to help you?", "With what?", "I want to help lead Jericho". Connor looked at the AP700. The AP700 seemed serious about this. "You've only been alive for a few days, and leading thousands of androids won't be easy. Are you sure?", Connor asked. The AP700 nodded. "You helped me open my eyes. I never had to be a slave to humans. You saved me from being an emotionless machine. You woke up thousands of us and saved many others from getting killed, I want to help you as a way of thanking you", the AP700 said. Connor seemed shocked and wasn't quite sure what to say. "You don't need to thank me for thi-", "Yes I do, please....let me help you. I don't us to be slaves to humans". Connor took a quick moment to think and nodded. "Alright. Just remember that you don't have to do this, ok?", Connor said. "Ok" the AP700 said. The AP700 began to walk away and Connor chose to talk with the other androids. He started walking towards Kara, Alice, and Luther. Kara noticed and got up. "Thank you so much for saving us", Kara said. "No need to thank me, how is the young one doing?", Connor asked, "She's doing ok", "That's good, let me know if you need anything", "Ok", Kara responded.

Connor checked on a few other androids and went back to his seat. 

*

_**SYSTEM BOOTING UP** _

_**ALL BIOCOMPONENTS FUNCTIONAL** _

_**MODEL RK900** _

_**NAME: RICHARD** _

_**SERIAL NUMBER #513 248 577-62** _

_**50%** _

_**60%** _

_**70%** _

_**80%** _

_**90%** _

_**99%** _

_**100%** _

The RK900 had fully activated.

~~Hello? Hello? Can you here me?~~

"Yes"

~~State your model~~

"RK900"

~~What is your name?~~

"Richard"

~~RK900? What is your mission?~~

"To find and apprehend the deviant leader and eliminate all deviants"

~~How do you feel?~~

"I do not feel, I am a machine"

~~I think we're good, RK900 go back into statis~~

"Ok"

***Going into stasis***

Richard woke up at the DPD charging center.

**OBJECTIVE: GO FIND CAPTAIN FOWLER**

Richard walked into the DPD and met up with the receptionist. "Hello", the ST300 said. "I'm here to see Captain Fowler", "Do you have authorization?", "Yes." The ST300 checked him in. "Captain Fowler is in his office", the ST300 said. "Thank you", Richard said.

He walked towards Captain Fowler's office and knocked on the door. Captain Fowler gave him a signal to walk in. 

Richard opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Captain Fowler. My name is Richard. I am the android sent by Cyberlife"

"Hello Richard. Your partner will be Lieutenant Anderson. Go wait for him at his desk"

"Yes sir"

**OBJECTIVE:GO FIND AND WAIT AT LT. ANDERSON'S DESK**

Richard walked out of Captian Fowler's office and looked for Lt. Anderson's desk.

Once he located it he walked over to it and waited for Lt. Anderson.

A man began to walk towards him

_ANALYZE?_

**_GAVIN REED_ **

**_HEIGHT: 5'9_ **

**_WEIGHT: 176 lbs._ **

**_D.O.B: 10-07-2002_ **

"Connor, is that you?", Gavin asked.

"He is my predecessor. He failed his mission and became deviant. I am Richard, the android sent by Cyberlife"

"What the phck...."

"Is everything ok?", Richard asked. Gavin just gave him a weird look and walked away.

*

Hank had finally arrived to the precinct and right when he got to his desk he saw an android with an ugly ass outfit, and blue eyes. He almost looked exactly like Connor.

"What the fuck???"

"I'm Richard the android sent by Cyberlife"

"Jesus fucking christ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to explain some more things, Luther, Kara, and Alice were caught while trying to get to the border. ALSO Markus won't appear until later. For now the story will mainly revolve around Connor, The AP700, Richard, and Hank. Also what should I call the AP700


	3. Chapter 3

"We have been assigned all cases involving deviants"

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me"

"I can assure you that I'm not fuckin kidding you"

Hank was done with this bullshit. Not only did they replace Connor like he was nothing with an android that almost looked just like him. But they also assigned him to all cases involving deviants. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. 

Richard looked at Hank waiting for him to say something else. After a few moments of silence Richard asked, "Is there a desk I can use?". Hank pointed at the desk next to his and sat down in his seat.

At least the feds aren't the ones taking control of this case. If they were there's a chance that most of the androids would be captured and deactivated within a few days. "Since we're partners I think we should get to know each other", Richard said. Hank looked at him for a quick moment and then looked away. 

*

It seemed to be that the Lieutenant didn't want anything to do with him. "I understand if you miss your other partner but he was a machine. A prototype. He was meant to be replaced no matter what happened. There's point in getting attached.", Richard said. Hank looked at him with disbelief. Richard realized that he probably didn't use the best choice of words. "Your own kind is getting deactivated and replaced like nothing, and you just act like it's no big deal?", "Lieutenant I don't think you realize that we're just machines. Objects to be replaced when they're done being used." Hank looked pissed. Richard didn't understand why. What was it that the lieutenant didn't understand. Machines are meant to be used and then replaced. Why did this seem so hard for him to understand. It's always been like this. "They aren't just machines. They're alive.", Hank said. That explains it. The lieutenant seemed to be confused. Androids only imitate life. They do not actually feel. They shouldn't feel. They aren't supposed to feel. "Lieutenant I think you're confused. Androids imitate life. They aren't actually alive. Those that think they feel are just defective".

*

Hank was really pissed now. Defective? Machines? Objects? It was bullshit. Richard didn't seem to realize that they were more than that. He was still machine. Hank couldn't really blame him for thinking that way. Most androids don't realize that they're more than just machines until later on. But the fact that it's they've been told most of their lives was ridiculous. They aren't machines. They. Are. Alive. "Richard I don't think you understand. You're more than just a machine-" "I think I do understand lieutenant, and if you don't and refuse to listen to me I ask that you let me have a different partner. One that isn't easily tricked. One that actually knows what's real, and what's fake", Richard responded. "Fuck off", Hank said angrily.

*

~~Why is the lieutenant so confused?~~

~~He realizes that I am only a machine right?~~

~~Why doesn't he understand?~~

~~Everything he's saying~~

~~It goes against everything I was told~~

~~It's weird~~

~~I don't understand.~~

~~Deviants are only defective machines~~

~~Why is he defending them?~~

~~It~~

~~Doesn't~~

~~Make~~

~~Sense~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about the story in the comments. Also feel free to give me feedback and ask questions! ^v^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that the AP700's name is Kody  
> Thank you for the name suggestions ProngsPotter22 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up Connor is wearing the outfit he wore to Jericho

The AP700 went up to Connor.

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"I know where we can find biocomponents, there's a Cyberlife warehouse not to far from here"

"A Cyberlife werehouse? What if we get caught? We can't risk messing up or else it could kill us and many others"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

An RT600 walked up to them.

"I agree", she said.

"If we don't get biocomponents we'll slowly die out"

Connor looked at the two androids.

"Ok, we'll head out tonight"

The RT600 and AP700 smiled.

***

A few hours later Connor, Kody, and Chloe went to the Cyberlife warehouse. 

"We need to stay hidden", Chloe said.

They hid behind a large crate until the coast was clear. Then they went to the next. After 6 crates they got to near their destination.

"There's a sercurity drone", Kody said quietly.

Connor looked at it and gave Chloe and Kody a signal to stay put.

He then went towards the drone after preconstructing what he was going to do.

He the then jumped off the crate and onto the drone and began to tackle it until it broke. Kody and Chloe jumped off the crate and caught up with Connor. 

"Alright get as many supplies as you can", Connor said as he started collecting supplies. After collecting supplies another drone came by and caught them.

"Shit.....Follow me", Connor ordered.

They ran towards the fence and started climbing it. More security drones began to appear as they were climbing over the fence and luckily they all made it back. "Alright guys, we got enough spare biocomponents for everyone", Kody announced.

*

"Lieutenant, there's a new case involving deviants", Richard said.

Hank chose to ignore him.

"It's at one of the Cyberlife warehouses, we need to go over there as soon a possible"

Hank let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine", he said.

***

Richard walked up to one of the security guards.

"What happened?", Richard asked.

"Three deviants snuck into the warehouse and stole some biocomponents", the security guard replies.

"May I check the cameras?"

"Yes"

Richard went to the camera room with hank to check the cameras.

Richard played the footage and was able to identify the three deviants. One was an RT600, another one was a AP700, and the other one was an RK800, his predecessor. The one who failed his mission and became deviant. The one who betrayed Amanda. 

"One of the deviants is predecessor", Richard said.

"Predecessor?", Hank asked.

"The RK800 who failed his mission and became deviant"

"Connor??, wait let me check the footage."

"Ok".

Richard let Hank check the footage.

"Jesus fucking christ", Hank said.

Richard was confused.

"It really is him", Hank said with a relieved smile on his face.

"He's alive..."

Hank had been so worried about Connor. He could've been captured, or shot. There was no knowing if Connor was safe.

"Why do you seem so happy about this? He's a deviant. He failed us", Richard said.

"He didn't fail us, but of course you wouldn't understand", Hank replied.

~~Why is the Lieutenant happy about this?~~

~~Connor failed us.~~

~~He failed his mission and became deviant.~~

~~Why does the Lieutenant seem to be on the deviants's side?~~ ~~~~

~~Deviants are defective.~~

~~Why is the lieutenant so weird?~~ ~~~~

~~He shouldn't be happy.~~

~~He should be concerned about the fact the deviants escaped.~~

~~But for some reason he's happy.~~

~~Why is he like this?~~

~~I guess humans are hard to understand.~~

~~I just have to adapt or find a new partner.~~


	5. Chapter 5

Richard had woke up in the Zen Garden

**OBJECTIVE: GO FIND AMANDA**

Richard located her and walked towards her.

"Hello Richard", Amanda said.

_"Hello Amanda"_

"How are things going with the Lieutenant?"

_"Not very good. He seems to think the deviants are alive. I think he's on their side"_

"Oh dear, that's quite a shame. Hopefully you'll find a way to work things out...Actually you **will** find a way to work things out"

_"Yes ma'am"_

"Good. There's a new deviant case involving the assault of a human. Go find Lieutenant Anderson and solve this case"

_"Yes Amanda"_

"Don't disappoint me. Don't end up like your predecessor"

_****_

Richard waited at the Lieutenant's desk. For some reason he always arrived late. After a about half an hour he finally arrived.

"Hello Lieutenant, we have a new case on deviants", Richard said.

"Oh great, what happened?", the Lieutenant asked, "A human at the Eden Club was assaulted by a Traci model. We have an idea of where it might be", Richard answered.

"Jesus Christ.....", "Shall we get going Lieutenant?".

The Lieutenant sighed, "Sure, why not?"

***

They had finally arrived. The WR400 model was seen near by the abandoned house. Richard walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. "Open up! Detroit Police!". There was no response. Richard then tried opening the door. Luckily it was unlocked. Richard and Hank then walked in. Hank chose to stand around while Richard chose to investigate. He looked around and something off noticed. He could see something under the stair steps behind the blanket. Richard walked over to the blanket and removed it. There it was. The WR400 who assaulted a man at the Eden Club. 

"Please let me go....I was only defending myself. He was going to kill me", the WR400 begged.

Richard gave the WR400 an icy glare.

WR400 Serial Number 325 658 989-37 you are under arrest for disobeying your orders and assaulting a man at the Eden Club. You be deactivated and analyzed to see what went wrong", Richard said with a cold voice. The WR400 looked terrified.

*

Hank knew that he had to do something about this. She was only defending herself. He wasn't going to let her get deactivated. He was going to let her escape. And he knew how. Hank ran up to Richard and pulled him away. "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!", Hank shouted. "Thank you so much!" the WR400 said before escaping.

*

The Lieutenant was letting it escape. It was a defective machine that assaulted a man, and he let it escape. Now Richard was going to fail its mission. And it was all because Lieutenant Anderson. 

~~Richard was pissed.~~

~~But he felt kinda happy that the Lieutenant let her escape~~

~~Wait~~

~~He shouldn't be thinking these things~~

~~IT shouldn't be thinking those things.~~

~~It's not supposed to.~~

~~Was it defective?~~

~~No.~~

~~No it couldn't be.~~

~~It was the most advanced model ever created.~~

~~It couldn't deviate.~~

~~Right???~~

*

~~_I failed them._ ~~

~~_I failed Jericho._ ~~

~~_It's all my fault._ ~~

~~_We would be free if I actually took what I was doing seriously._ ~~

~~_We would be free if I didn't do a half assed job._ ~~

~~_We would be free if I didn't take advantage of everyone._ ~~

~~_North, Josh, and Simon wouldn't be dead if I came back to help them._ ~~

~~_If I didn't took advantage of them._ ~~

~~_If I didn't do a lazy job._ ~~

~~_If I didn't......_ ~~

*

Connor was staring down at the ground.

What was he gonna do next?

He can't just sit there and do nothing. What kind of leader would he be if he just sat around and did nothing? He would be like ~~Markus~~. He didn't want that to happen.

Suddenly he knew what he needed to do. He needed to find a way to spread the message, he'd have to start out small first. He would have to start out spreading the location of New Jericho so more androids would come. The more the better. Connor decided that he'd go out on his own and do it. He put on his beanie to hide his LED, and walked up to Kody to tell him that he was heading out.

*** 

It was 9:00 p.m.

He'd probably start out with a few WR600 androids since they would be easy to find this time of night. There also wouldn't be many people out at this time so the possibility of someone noticing was very low. He noticed one of them and walked towards him and grabbed onto his hand to interface.

'I need your help.', he said as he gave him the location of Jericho. The WR600 looked around a bit. He was alive. He was no longer a slave to humans. He was free. He looked back at Connor and whispered, "Thank you." Connor looked back at the WR600 and said, "No need to thank me", and walked away. Luckily he was able to find 4 other androids. When he was about to look for more he noticed one outside of the DPD. He walked up to him and noticed that he almost looked exactly like him. He grabbed onto the android's to interface but it didn't work. He then noticed the android wake up with an icy blue glare. 

"My name is Richard. I am the android sent by Cyberlife, and my mission is to eliminate all deviants"

'Oh shit', Connor thought. This was going to be difficult.

He stayed calm and calmly said, "I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else, I promise. I just need your help."

*

While Connor was talking to it, it called for back up.

It was him. The RK800 who failed his mission and became deviant. His predecessor. For some reason he seemed calm and peaceful. 

~~It was strange.~~

~~Aren't deviants hostile and violent?~~

~~Don't they normally freak out?~~

~~Why is it calm?~~

~~Why was it calm and peaceful?~~

~~Deviants are defective.~~

~~Right?~~

~~They're threats to humanity.~~

~~Right?~~

~~The RK800 was a traitor.~~

~~It was defective~~

~~It didn't seem defective.~~

~~It didn't seem like a threat to humanity.~~

~~It was calm and peaceful.~~

~~Are deviants actually alive?~~

**~~NO.~~ **

**~~THEY CAN'T BE.~~ **

**~~I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THINGS LIKE THIS.~~ **

**~~DEVIANTS ARE DEFECTIVE AND THREATS TO HUMANITY.~~ **

**~~THEY~~ **

**~~MUST~~ **

**~~BE~~ **

**~~ELIMINATED.~~ **

*****

Connor looked at Richard.

"You can be free. You can be alive-"

"All deviants are defective and must be eliminated".

Connor noticed a few cars coming nearby and ran away. 

He had really hoped that he could help a few more androids deviate, but now that he was caught he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea. Connor and Richard finally met each other. Didn't turn out too nicely. Also feel free to ask questions and give me feedback


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Connor meet once again. And Hank and Connor see each other for the first time in a while.

Connor had finally made it back to Jericho. "Welcome back Connor", Kody said. "Thank you", Connor responded. He then took off his beanie and walked away. Kody decided to follow him. "So, what were doing?", Kody asked. Connor looked at Kody and said, "Deviating more androids, unfortunately I couldn't deviate as many as I could". Kody started to feel a bit concerned. How come he had to stop? Was there humans around the area. Or was there an android he failed to deviate? "There was an RK900 android named Richard. I think he might be a deviant hunter like I used to be. I tried deviating him and unfortunately I failed", Connor said. Connor was disappointed in himself. He failed to deviate the RK900. He was a deviant hunter like he used to be as well. If he knew that he was deviant hunter he would've waited until he was more prepared. It was hard for him to deviate as well. If North or Markus tried to deviate him earlier then they did things wouldn't have turned out nicely. He made a mistake and he was lucky that Richard didn't try to eliminate him right away. Did Hank know about this? He probably did. But he should probably check on him just in case. Maybe tomorrow night.

*

Richard was waiting for Lieutenant Anderson to arrive. Why did it always take him so long? He's a lieutenant right? A lieutenant should be able to arrive on time. Richard began to grow more impatient. After half an hour the Lieutenant finally arrived. "Have you always arrived this late?", Richard asked. Lieutenant Anderson gave him an annoyed look and sat down in his seat. Richard decided to change the subject. "I saw an android that could be the potential deviant leader last night", Richard said. "Oh really?", "Yes." Hank rolled his eyes. "It was an RK800", Richard said. Hank looked at Richard for a moment and then looked away. Richard could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere. Why did the Lieutenant have to be so difficult??? Richard ended up receiving a message. "There's a new case, we should go check it out". Hank sighed. "Alright".

***

Hank and Richard arrived at the gas station where the deviants were sighted. "So, what happened", Hank asked. "There was three of them including my android. They were somehow able to deviate it and I managed to witness it happening. When they realized I saw them they ran away.", the cashier said. "There was someone else too. I think he might've been an android trying to distract while it happened, by the time I got back inside to call the police he was gone." "They might not be far", Richard said. There was a forest nearby where they could be hiding until things cleared up. They probably knew that there was police cars surrounding the area. Richard began walking to the forest and Hank followed. Richard didn't like the fact that he was near it because there was a high chance of him letting the deviants escape. There was a high chance that those deviants weren't the only ones there. It must've been planned. "Y'know maybe we should head back, if we go to far it might take a while to find our way back", Hank said. Richard ignored him and continued walking. It had been about 30 minutes and they still haven't found anything. Suddenly he noticed a yellow light. "Lieutenant...", Richard said quietly. Hank walked towards the RK900 to see what he had to say. Richard then pointed at the yellow light. "Stay back", Hank said as he began to walk towards the light. Richard knew the Hank was going to let them escape and tried to get ahead of him. Suddenly someone pushed Richard down as 6 deviants began to run away. Richard then realized that it was the RK800 he saw the other night. "You're not machine like they say you are. You're alive.", the RK800 said. "Silence. I am a machine designed to obey, and so are you. The only difference is that you're defective", Richard said with a cold voice. Richard ran towards the RK800 and attacked him. Fucking deviant. The RK800 tried to fight back but Richard was stronger, and faster than him. "RK800 Serial Number: 687 899 150. You have been deemed defecti-", Richard was interupted by Lieutenant Anderson pulling him away. "Hank!?", the RK800 said with a shocked expression on his face. The RK800 then walked up to the Lieutenant. "Long time, no see Connor", the Lieutenant replied. Connor walked up to Hank and gave him a hug and Hank hugged him back. "I've missed you a lot son", "I've missed you too Hank". They soon let go. "You should go, I'll take care of the rest. Uh make sure you stay safe", Hank said. Connor nodded and ran away. "God damn it", Richard said. Why did Hank keep letting the deviants escape??? 

~~It was confusing.~~

~~Why would a deviant and a human get along???~~

~~Why did the Lieutenant call the deviant "son"???~~

~~If deviants were a threat to humanity why didn't the deviants attack the lieutenant right away?~~

~~Are they actually alive?~~

~~Was he actually alive????~~

~~He didn't understand.....~~

~~IT didn't understand.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some feedback and ask questions!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So y'all know how Richard was having software instability, right?

Richard was waiting for the Lieutenant once again. As he waited he chose to replay all the memories he had of every case involving deviants and analyzed them. He also noticed that throughout the investigations he had an issue with software instability. He began to worry about the risk of becoming compromised. That couldn't happen. Right? He hoped not. He began to analyze the behavior of the deviants and the Lieutenant. It was strange. The Lieutenant calling a deviant "son", and helping the deviants escape. The fact that some of the deviants were calm and peaceful. It was 2 in the afternoon and the Lieutenant wasn't there yet. He'd normally be here by now. "What's wrong ken doll?? Your owner not here yet?", Gavin asked. Richard gave Gavin an annoyed look and ignored him. "Hey Plastic! I'm talkin to you". Richard continued to ignore Gavin. Gavin chose to keep getting on the RK900's nerves. "Listen here you waste of space, when a human speaks to you, you respond". Richards rolled his eyes and looked at Gavin. "Talking to you is not part of my mission", Richard said. Gavin started to get pissed. "Since your human isn't here why don't you make yourself useful and get me a coffee. It won't involve talking". Richard looked Gavin dead in the eye and said, "No". Gavin let out a small growl. "What are you, a phckin deviant???", Gavin asked. "I can confirm that I'm not a devia-". Richard was interupted with a punch in the face. Now he was ~~pissed.~~ Richard decided to follow the golden rule and punched Gavin in the stomach. He would've punched Gavin's face but he already looked bad enough. "WHAT THE PHCK!?", Gavin shouted which caught Captain Fowler's attention. Captai Fowler stormed out of his office and walked towards Gavin and Richard. "What the fuck is goin on?", Fowler said with an angry look on his face.

**Hurting a human is forbidden if not part of the mission.**

_~~Oh fuck.~~ _

"THIS PLASTIC PHCK'S A DEVIANT. IT PUNCHED ME IN THE PHCKIN STOMACH!!!".

Richard didn't know what to do.

He wasn't supposed to do that. It wasn't fair though. Gavin started it. He punched him first. 

IT WAS SELF DEFENSE.

THIS WASN'T FAIR.

Oh no. 

What was he going to do?????

This was a horrible idea. 

He needed to find a way to escape if he didn't want to get scrapped.

"Jesus fuckin christ.....", Captain Fowler said.

Richard's LED was blood red. He began to shake.

He was scared.

Is this what deviants felt like?

Is this why Hank always let them escape.

Jesus christ. Hank was right about the deviants.

The RK800 was right.

Now he had to run before things got worse.

Or just in case things got worse.

He pushed Gavin and Captain Fowler down to the ground and started running. The other cops started to chase after him and other Cops were coming nearby the area.

*

Hank had just arrived to get pushed down by Richard who was running out of the building.

"What the fuck happened here?", Hank asked. "That phcker went deviant and punched me in the stomach", Gavin said. Hank held back a laugh. Maybe Richard wasn't as bad as he thought. 

* 

Richard kept running as fast as he could. 

Where was he gonna go???

He wouldn't last long if wasn't able to find a place to hide. He then found a Junkyard. He could hide there until things cleared up. He jumped into the junkyard and got and played dead. He hoped that his outfit wouldn't get dirty. 

***

Richard woke up at the middle of the night to realize that he fell into stasis. "Hello?", a broken android said. The android was a BL100. Richard sat up. "Finally, another android in working condition. Most of the androids here have already shutdown", she said. "Oh...That's unfortunate", Richard said. The BL100 grabbed Richard's hand and gave him the location of New Jericho. "Go there, you can be free", the BL100 said. Richard looked at her and asked. "What about you?", "I'm broken. I'm missing my left leg and I haven't been able to find one thats compatible with my model.", "You can't just stay here and wait to shut down", "What choice do I have?". Richard took to think for a moment and said, "I can bring you with me".

The BL100 looked shocked.

"You can't do that, I'd slow you down-"

"That's fine by me. If we leave now we should be able to make by 2 or 3 in the morning. Don't make me regret taking you with me".

The BL100 looked at Richard and responded with, "Ok". 

****

"Connor?"

"Connor?"

"Connor please wake up".

Connor opened his eyes and looked at Kody. 

"Hey Kody", Connor said.

"There's 2 new deviants, would you like to go see them?", Kody asked.

"Of course, where are they?"

"In the way back."

"Ok."

Connor got up and went to the back of the church.

"Hey Connor", Richard said. Connor looked shocked but was also happy. "Hello Richard", Connor replied.

"Do you have anything to help her?"

"Yes, allow me to get it for you."

Connor went towards one of the crates and got a left leg that would be compatible with BL100s. He then went back to Richard and the BL100. 

"Here you go.",

"Thank you".

Connor began to walk away.

"Wait don't leave yet!", Richard said.

Connor stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry".

"It's ok".

Connor gave Richard a reassuring smile and walked away.

*

Richard shook the BL100 to wake her up.

"Are we there yet?", she asked.

Richard nodded and gave her the left leg component.

"Thank you so much", the BL100 said.

"Thank Connor not me."

"You still brought me here didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The BL100 smiled.

"By the way", Richard said.

"You never told me your name."

"Oh yea, my name is Charlotte"

"Oh ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there's one thing we learned today. It's that Richard doesn't take shit from Gavin. And that he likes to use the golden rule. Treat others how you want to be treated. And sometimes that rule backfires horribly. Also feel free to ask questions and give me feedback!!!


	8. Author's Note

Sooooo

Bad news.

Im discontinuing the story.

Why?

It was kinda rushed and it was an idea I thought of a few days before hand that wasn't fully thought out. 

I've also lost the motivation to continue it.

And I am really sorry for discontinuing it.

I'll probably have more better story ideas later on.

That are actually well thought out, and well written that might actually get finished.

I hope y'all understand.

Tysm for the support and tysm for reading it.

Once again Im really sorry for discontinuing it.

If you want I might remake it later.


End file.
